Si Todo Fuera Como Antes
by InazumaGirl02
Summary: Han pasado 6 años de los FFI y de cuando Kazemaru vio por ultima vez a Endo, pero un dia hablaron por el tipico chat. FidioXKazemaru EndoXKazemaru
1. Como Empezo Todo

**Ahora que estoy enferma Se me ocurrio hacer este fic de esta pareja que tanto me gusta!**

**La **_cursiva_** con pensamientos! Para que no haya confusiones**

**Ojala les guste :D**

* * *

><p>Kazemaru estaba sentado en un sofa mientras miraba el bonito de contemplar ese paisaje se concentro en su computadora y abrio el chat, habia muchas personas conectadas, pero no queria hablar con que alguien quiso hablarle, alguien con quien no hablaba hace unos 6 años, esa persona era nada mas ni nada menos que el ex-capitan de Inazuma Japan.<p>

Endo: Kazemaru! Tanto tiempo sin vernos ni saludarnos!

Kazemaru: Si, que sorpresa

Endo: Y como has estado?

Kazemaru: Mejor que nunca! Ya he recorrido casi la mitad de Europa

Endo: A si?_ Le pregunto si alguien le habra hecho feliz? Nonono mejor no_

Kazemaru: Si, ahora mismo estoy en Italia y ya tengo novio

Endo: Que bien por ti! Y como se llama ese novio? _Que? La idea era que no te preguntara ni que ese tema saliera, ahora se que eres feliz pero lo malo que no es conmigo _

Kazemaru: Se llama Fidio Aldena, ya sabes con el que competimos en los FFI

Endo: Fidio? Vaya que coincidencia _Arrg! Asi que andamos con esas Fidio, pero como que le hagas daño porque te hare tu vida miserable_

Kazemaru: No es cierto?

Ambos estaban concentrados en lo que decia uno al otro, pero volviendo a lo fuera de Internet y etc etc, Fidio llego por atras de Kazemaru viendo algo de conversacion y se puso algo celoso.

-Con quien fucking estas hablando, Kazemaru?- Fidio de una sola palmada lo levanto del sofa, cosa que se le hacian algo comunes a Fidio, pero Kazemaru lo sabia controlar, de vez en cuando.

-Con Endo, hace tiempo que no hablabamos...- Dijo mientras se acariciaba la mejilla y se paraba

-A si?-

-Si Fidio, no deberias ser tan celoso-

-Tienes razon, es solo Endo-

_-Solo Endo?- _Kazemaru penso nuevamente las palabras de Fidio y noto algo raro en su acento -Oye una pregunta y desde cuando sabes hablar ingles?-

-Bueno...Yo...Es- Fidio se estaba poniendo nervioso

-Respondeme!-

-Me descubriste...-

-Responde-

-Te iba a llevar a Estados Unidos y como ninguno sabe el idioma, queria aprenderlo para que no estuvieramos como locos...-

-Y porque no le pediste ayuda con el idioma a Mark o a Dylan?-

-Porque no crees que no seria lo mismo, tu y yo, pero si pediamos ayuda a alguno de ellos seriamos ellos, tu y yo-

-Bien y cuando nos iriamos?-

-En 2 dias mas- Dijo con una sonrisa

-En serio?-

-Si, asi que tendras que prepararte y ya sabes como me gusta que vayas-

-Fidio, lo dices en serio?- Dijo Kazemaru algo deprimido

-Ya sabes los rumores, se esparcen muy rapido-

-Pero es necesario vestirme de chica?- Comenzo a gritar y a Fidio no le gusto mucho

-Vas a ir como yo te diga!- Empezaba a levantar la mano, pero Kazemaru se salvo por el telefono celular -Ya sabes...- Fidio contestaba y se retiraba de esa enorme habitacion

Kazemaru se estaba poniendo su pijama y preparandose para dormir.

_-Se que lo que me haces esta mal...Pero hay algo que hace que me quiera quedar siempre contigo, exactamente no lo hoy dia que hable con Endo senti que volvia a ser como antes, recorde cuando jugabamos futbol, cuando haciamos esas largas conversaciones...- _Kazemaru iba a seguir recordando todo pero en un momento se quedo dormido sin haberse dado cuenta

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala<strong> **les haya gustado :D **

**Subire los otros mas seguidos**

**Se preguntaran porque puse a Fidio de pareja con Kazemaru...**

**Es muy facil, me gustan las parejas que nunca se ven.**

**Cuidense!**

**Bye~Bye**


	2. Una Infidelidad Y Vuelta Al Pasado

**Mañana se me termina la licencia y volvere al colegio!**

**Nooooo, pero tiene su lado bueno vere de nuevo a mis F's **

**Deje muy mal a Fidio, pero no quiero que ahora que Kazemaru volvera a hacer su vida, asi que seguira el consejo de Midorikawa:**

**"Lo Pasado, Pasado Y Lo Mal Hecho Perdonado" (Aunque mas bien Olvidado)**

**Ojala les guste!**

* * *

><p>Habian pasado los 2 dias para el viaje, como habia dicho arreglaba las maletas de ambos, con entusiasmo, porque pensaba que se podria topar con Dylan o Mark o algun conocido por estaba arreglando, con la ropa que Fidio le habia dejado, si la de chica. Kazemaru estaba saliendo con las maletas de ambos y se dirigia al trabajo de caminando hacia el auto y lo iba a llamar.<p>

-Alo?- Dijo Fidio

-Fidio, ordene las maletas-

-En serio? Bien ya sabes que te pasare a buscar a la casa-

-Si, lo se-

-Es...perame un momento- Fidio habia tapado la parte por la que suena su voz

-Fidio?-

-Ya ahora si- Decia entre risas

-Bien, nos vemos despues-

-Bien-

Fidio algo le ocultaba a Kazemaru o por lo menos era lo que este estaba ultimamente comportando muy extraño y eso no le gustaba para los secretos que lo fin, habia llegado al trabajo de Fidio, estaba bajando del auto llevaba puesto una falda roja hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta y blusa color crema y unas botas negras, con el pelo tomado igual que Edgar. Varios ojos se centraban en "ella", no se incomodaba de eso, ya se habia acostumbrado igual que las faldas y botas o entrando cuando estaba la secretaria que lo detuvo.

-Señorita, debe registrarse y debo saber a quien va a ver-

-Aaa...Pues es una sorpresa-

-Para quien?-

-Para el señor Fidio Aldena-

-Bien, adelante-

Kazemaru estaba por entrar a la sala de Fidio, no quiso tocar la puerta y solo la abrio de golpe. Al abrirla sus ojos derramaron una lagrima de odio que solo pudo gritar el nombre de su novio que le estaba siendo infiel con un chico conocido, Mark Kruger.

-Kazemaru...espera...no es lo que...piensas- Le dijo mientras tiraba a Mark al suelo y subiendose el cierre del pantalon

-Como pudiste? Ahora se todo, porque usaste ese acento norteamericano-

-Kazemaru, esto fue solo un error...- Dijo mientras lo iba a abrazar

-Sueltame, Fidio-

-Perdoname Kazemaru-

-No, aparte de que me golpeabas? Me eras infiel? Como quieres que te perdone?- La gente que pasaba por afuera de la sala, que seguia con la puerta abierta veia a Fidio como un patetico y un bruto cuando escucharon que golpeaba a Kazemaru

-Dandome otra oportunidad-

-No te dare otra- Fidio le entrego los boletos de avion que habia comprado, Kazemaru los vio y los devolvio -Vete con el, el es el que te hace feliz? No? Agradece que soy buena gente y no hago perder tu dinero-

-Kazemaru, perdoname-

-Que no! Sabes? Me ire de la casa, de Italia, de Europa, de tu vida! Ya no quiero saber nada, nada mas de ti Fidio! Eres, eres un...-

-Un fracasado- Dijo una voz desconocida y muy grave por detras de Kazemaru

-Si eso, un segundo quien dijo eso?-

-Jefe, perdoneme, solo es un pequeño escandalo, no volvera a pasar-

-Se que no volvera a pasar, porque usted esta despedido, señor Fidio Aldena, mas le vale mañana todo esto este desocupado- El señor se retiraba

-Si, señor- Dijo Fidio arrodillado- Kazemaru, porfavor perdoname, yo te amo- Kazemaru golpeo la mano de Fidio

-Si tanto me amas? Porque me fuiste infiel?-

-No lo se-

-Lo siento, pero no lo hare- Se disponia a tirar la maleta de Fidio con un patada, al tirar la maleta las ropas de Fidio se desparramaron por todo el lugar y luego de esto Kazemaru se retiro

Kazemaru se iba al aeropuerto, no lloraba, solo solto una lagrima y ni siquiera fue por el amor que alguna vez pudo haber sentido por Fidio, fue porque no se habia dado cuenta de que todo lo bueno que tenia antes de haberse ido de Japon, sus amigos, compañeros, conocidos y alguien en especial... llegando al aeropuerto compro los boletos, pues volveria a Japon.

No quiso y tampoco pudo llamar a nadie de su regreso, pero sabia de que alguien siempre lo estaria esperando con los brazos abiertos, su gran amigo Fubuki.

Habia llegado a la casa de Fubuki, estaba parado preguntandose si es que estaria o si lo dejaria pasar, en fin se decidio a tocar la puerta

*Toc-Toc

Se abrio la puerta y a ese amigo que tanto recordaba y que estaba bastante sorprendido

-Kazemaru!-

-Fubuki...- Fubuki lo abrazo

-Tanto tiempo, porque te fuiste? No, esa no es la pregunta la pregunta es porque volviste?-

-Fubuki, calmate-

-Kazemaru, pense que nunca te volveria a ver! Pues ven pasa-

-Gracias-

Se sentaron en el sofa, Fubuki traia unas cosas para comer.

-Kazemaru y de donde vienes?-

-De Italia...-

-No suenas contento que paso?-

-Recuerdas al capitan de Orpheus?-

-Si, Fidio Aldena-

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que lo enconcontre en Italia y nos empezamos a conocer y al final nos hicimos novios...- Fubuki interrumpio

-Que? Su Novio?-

-Si...Me dejarias continuar?-

-Si-

-Pues la cosa es que luego, nuestra relacion se fue tornando algo sin amor...-

-A que te refieres?-

-Era bastante celoso y mas de alguna vez me golpeo- Fubuki se sorprendio mucho y prometio en su mente la proxima vez de ver a Fidio lo mataria

-Pero como es que lo dejabas!-

-Unas 2 o 3 veces solamente no lo deje y pude evitarlo, en resumen pude controlar la situacion-

-Continua-

-Un dia empeze a hablar con Endo por el chat y habia llegado Fidio y me golpeo en la cara, menos mal que no me ha dejado nada y que lo rojo que tenia se ha la cosa es que estaba empezando a usar acentos de ingleses como los que usa Dylan, y me dijo que era una sorpresa y luego un viaje a Estados dia en que ibamos a viajar lo encontre en su sala de trabajo siendome infiel con Mark, el tipo que le estaba enseñando ingles...-

-Y que hablaste con Endo?-

-De la vida ya sabes, pero sobre todo la mia...-

*Toc Toc

-Yo abro- Dijo Fubuki

-Fubuki, tenemos que ir a entrenar a el...- Era Endo pero se habia quedado atonito por ver quien estaba ahi sentado en el sillon de Fubuki

-Endo?-

-Kazemaru!- Ambos corrieron a abrazarse, despues de todo hace cuanto tiempo no se veian

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala l<strong>**es haya gustado**

**Cuidense!**

**Bye~Bye**


	3. Nuevo Amor?

**Ñeee... Ahora estoy congestionada y me mandan al colegio ¬¬ Y para empeorar todo una "amiga" se enojo conmigo porque me rei de ella cuando se callo sabiendo que yo lo habia dicho de antes (Si tal vez si soy mala)**

**A Fidio lo deje muy mal... Si soy mala... Tratare de incluirlo de nuevo para empezar las venganzas, etc.**

**La idea de la Tercera Guerra Mundial me ronda en la cabeza jajajaja**

**Bueno en fin...El tercer cap!**

* * *

><p>Endo y Kazemaru seguian abrazados hasta que Endo, por culpa de sonrojarse, los separo.<p>

-Kazemaru, no pensaba verte y menos aqui...-

-Yo tampoco esperaba verte- _Si es por ti que estoy aqui!_

-Oye no deseas ir a entrenar con nosotros?-

-Entrenar? Creo que se me ha olvidado jugar...- Endo lo interrumpio

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño-

-En serio?-

-Claro! Lo que sea por un...- Iba a decir algo, se arrepintio y Kazemaru levanto una ceja -Amigo...-

-Si...Claro...Un Amigo-

-Bien, pues nos vemos mañana-

-Adios- Endo estaba cerrando la puerta

-Adios Capitan!- Dijo Fubuki, sin que el capitan lo oyera, luego se distrajo con el suspiro de Kazemaru -Kazemaru?-

-Fubuki?-

-Que?-

-Me llamaste?-

-Andas tan concentrado en Endo, que con suerte me tomas atencion-

-Lo siento, pero es la emocion-

-Bien, como digas...-

-Pero...Fubuki-

-En fin voy a salir, arriba ya sabes donde esta la pieza que vas a ocupar y...-

-Y tu a donde vas, que vas a volver tarde?-

-Si muy tarde...-

-Y a donde vas te pregunte!-

-A algun lugar...-

-Y si te acompaño?-

-No puedes...-

-Vamos Fubuki-

-Que no, Kazemaru ya te dije-

-Bien, me quedare aqui solo, ah! Pero antes llamare a Endo para que me venga a hacer compañia!- Fubuki estaba por abrir la puerta, pero al escuchar Endo se detuvo

-Endo va a venir?-

-Claro, si me dejaras solo-

-Bien...Pero como que hagan cosas de mas mayores, porque olvidate de que soy tu amigo-

-En serio?- _Y que lo decia de broma..._

-Si, ya me oiste- Dijo y cerraba la puerta

-Vaya... Bueno que mas da llamare a Endo, pero no debo hacer cosas de grandes bueno aunque con 20 años... ya soy bastante grande... Nonono tengo que hacerle caso a Fubuki, o si no, me asesinara!-

Kazemaru habia tomado el telefono marcando en numero de Endo y al momento de contestarle...

-Que quieres, Fubuki?- Dijo Endo en un tono pesado

-Endo... Soy yo Kazemaru...- Dijo asustado y triste

-Kazemaru, porfavor ahora no puedo!- Grito e hizo que Kazemaru se pusiera mas triste

-Bien, adios...-

Ni siquiera Endo se digno a decirle un "Adios", pero eso no era importante, lo importante era que que estaba haciendo?.Kazemaru se quedo acostado en el sillon, se durmio por un buen que la puerta sonaba.

-Quien es? Sera mejor que vea antes de abrir- Kazemaru vio por la ventana de arriba quien era, para su sorpresa era rapidamente la escalera, casi se cayo, paso la sala de estar, se areglo un poco y abrio la puerta.

-Kazemaru...-

-Endo, ven pasa-

-No, no es necesario...-

-Te noto extraño que pasa?-

-Kazemaru...- Endo se remordia los labios

-Endo dime...-

-Kazemaru, quiero que me acompañes a...-

-A donde?-

-Solo ven...-

Iban caminando, nadie hablaba, Kazemaru pensaba en que estaria haciendo Fidio y Endo quien sabe...Llegaron a la Torre De Metal, lugar favorito de Endo

-Que me ibas a decir?-

-Que...-

-Endo, dime de una buena vez!-

-Kazemaru... Porque? Porque te fuiste y me dejaste?-

-Endo...- Endo lo tomaba de los brazos y ambos se sonrojaron

-Perdoname Kazemaru-

-No te preocupes-

-Pero porque te fuiste?-

-Porque... No lo se...-

-Te fuiste y con ese italiano-

-No toquemos ese tema...-

-Pasa algo en tu novio? Que?-

-El me fue infiel...-

_Fidio estas muerto_

-Me golpeaba-

_Fidio estas pasando a mejor vida_

-Al parecer nunca me amo-

_Fidio te hare pedazos apenas te vea_

-Pero tu lo amas?-

-Amaba... Tiempo pasado-

Endo y Kazemaru se quedaron conversando, Endo como siempre queriendo ayudar a su amigo y Kazemaru, por su parte solo comenzo a llorar...

**En algun lugar del mundo...**

-Ya dejalo en paz...-

-No, el es mio y no va a ser de nadie mas-

-Pero, Fidio me tienes a mi- Dijo Mark

-No, el me ama en el fondo de su corazon-

* * *

><p><strong>Bien eso seria todo!<strong>

**Me estoy demorando bastante**

**Estoy apresuradisisisma**

**Bye~Bye**


	4. Si Era Un Nuevo Amor!

**Ahora estoy mejor!**

**Mi Colegio Esta En Un Paro Cultural, Esto Me Hace Salir Temprano Y Poder Terminar Mis Fics!**

**En este Cap aparece Akane (Leer mas en perfil, si me da flojera explicarlo aqui!)**

**Bien, espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p>Sin darse cuenta, unas nubes aparecieron de la nada, para hacer lo unico que saben hacer, a la primera gota que sintio en su cara, intento refugiarse en un arbol, Endo tranquilamente fue a hacerle compañia.<p>

-Para que corres?-

-No queria mojarme-

-Ni que fueras de azucar...- Kazemaru lo empujo levemente, esto le causo gracia a Endo.

-Dejame, si soy de azucar sera mi problema-

-Pues entonces, me ire- Decia Endo mientras se retiraba

-No!, No te vayas Endo- Kazemaru salio del refugio del arbol y tomo la mano de Endo, ambos se sonrojaron

-Bien, solo esperaba que salieras de ahi...- Dijo en tono pesado

-Pero para que te enojas?...-Dijo muy triste Kazemaru

-No es nada...-

-Endo...Por favor...Dime-

-No te preocupes...-

-Endo!- Kazemaru miro fijamente a Endo, quien no soporto verlo asi y solo se le ocurrio decirle

-Bien... Te digo...Lo que pasa es que todavia no entiendo por que te fuiste, sin avisar, sin despedirte si quiera, no te entiendo Kazemaru, porque eso quiero saber y mas te vale que me digas o si no...- Endo estaba gritando, pero las palabras de Kazemaru lo interrumpieron.

-No me golpees, Fidio!- Se cubria mientras salian unas lagrimas

-Que?-

-Perdoname, no fue mi intencion, te prometo que nunca mas Fidio!- Endo lo tomo de los brazos

-Kazemaru, Fidio no esta aqui!- Kazemaru levanto su mirada

-Que? Fidio no esta aqui?-

-No, el no esta aqui. Al parecer todavia lo recuerdas...-

-Cuando empezaste a gritar me acorde de el... Pense que lo habia olvidado...Perdoname...-

-No te preocupes, se que te afecta ese tipo que te hizo sufrir. No te preocupes, si?- Endo lo abrazo y Kazemaru asintio con la cabeza.

-Endo...- Sus caras se empezaron a acercar, la lluvia aun caia sin parar un segundo. Endo habia tomado la iniciativa y solo tomo el rostro de Kazemaru para darle ese beso que tanto, ambos, habian esperado. Luego de un rato Endo los separo.

-Perdoname, no fue mi intencion-

-No importa- Kazemaru sonrio

-Que no te vas a enojar?-

-No, porque lo haria?-

-Pues porque tu no me amas...-

-Quien dijo que no?-

-Kazemaru...-

-Endo, por eso me vine de vuelta, por ti, pero por mas que te dijera indirectas no las entiendes-

-Entonces tu...-

-Si Endo, te amo y no a Fidio el ya es parte de mi pasado-

-En serio?-

-Si- Endo lo tomo y se abrazaron mutuamente.

Kazemaru y Endo llegaron a la casa de Fubuki, no solo tarde sino que tambien abrieron la puerta, Fubuki estaba ahi sentado esperando a que llegaran, cuando sintio la puerta solo giro su cabeza en direccion a Kazemaru.

-Porque vienes llegando tan tarde? Ademas de mojado?- Pregunto

-Es que nos quedamos...- Interrumpio

-Que hicieron...Ahora, quiero explicaciones- Dijo amenazante

-Solo estabamos en la Torre de Metal...Y bueno eso...-

-Seguros?-

-Si- Dijeron ambos

-Bien, les creere, pueden pasar- Dijo cambiando su tono de voz malvada a una angelical

-No, creo que yo no- Dijo Endo

-Porque?-

-Porque tengo que ir a casa. Kazemaru nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento- Endo se despidio de Kazemaru.

-Adios Endo!- Dijo en tono sarcastico Fubuki

-Ya no te enojes...-

-Ahora dime que hicieron, a Endo no le creo mucho. Cuentame todo lo que paso-

-Bien, lo que pasa es que ahora Endo y yo somos novios...-

-Es una broma verdad?-

-No, no lo es-

-Que bueno!-

-Ahora las preguntas las hago yo...-

-A que te refieres Kazemaru-

-A donde fuiste? Que no me dejaste ir?-

-Aaaaams...Pues...Yoo-

-Fubuki, no mientas te segui!-

-Pero no tiene nada de malo, es que se supone que era secreto, pero ahora que me seguiste sabes que yo y Goenji salimos por un tiempo y...-

-Estas saliendo con Goenji?-

-No era que me seguiste?-

-Menti-

-Bien... Ya lo sabes... Feliz?-

-Si, ahora mas que nunca- Dijo mientras subia las escaleras a su habitacion

-A donde vas?-

-A mi pieza, que no puedo?-

-Bien anda...-

Kazemaru llego a su habitacion y se quedo observando el cielo con nubes. Se puso su pijama y vio la ropa de chica que le habia regalado a Fubuki.

-Fubuki, que podemos hacer con todo esto? Yo no lo ocupare mas-

-Regalarselo a alguien...Quiza?-

-Pero a quien?-

-A una chica? Andas muy brillante...-

-Se lo regalare a Akane. A ella le gustan este tipo de cosas...-

-Se lo llevo?-

-Vamos los dos, ademas de hace cuanto no la veo...-

Empacaron en una maleta toda la ropa y se cambiaron de ropa y se dirigieron a la casa de Akane. Tocaron la puerta y salio una joven, no era la misma de antes, tenia algo diferente.

-Akane?- Pregunto Kazemaru

-Si que quiere?-

-No me reconoces?- Akane levanto una ceja y miro fijamente

-Kazemaru? Eres tu?-

-Si, tanto tiempo!- Se abrazaron y luego Akane se dio cuenta de que estaba Fubuki

-Fubuki, lamento no poder ir a el entrenamiento de mañana y el de unos meses mas-

-Porque?-

-Me voy de viaje y creo que no volvere en unos 2 meses-

-Le dire al capitan-

-Por cierto, pasen-

Entraron a la casa de Akane, quien fue en busca de y Fubuki se sentaron en el sofa.

-Y que les trae por aqui?-

-Te traemos un regalo-

-En serio? Para mi?-

-Si mira- Fubuki señalo la maleta

-Una maleta?- Miro con cara de decepcion, pensaba que era algo mas interesante

-Mira lo que hay dentro- Kazemaru abrio la maleta y vio toda esa ropa que le gusto bastante

-Gracias, chicos-

-Bien, veniamos a eso- Dijo Fubuki

-Ya se van?-

-Si, ya es tarde- Dijo Fubuki

-Mañana iras al entrenamiento?-

-Si, pero solo los vere-

-Bien, nos veremos mañana- Se dirigieron a la puerta

-Nos vemos mañana-

-Adios!-

Fubuki y Kazemaru llegaron a casa y se sido un dia maravilloso y cansador.

**En Italia...**

_-Kazemaru, tu seras mio a como de lugar-_

-Fidio!- Dijo Mark

-Que es lo que quieres?-

-Me voy de aqui-

-A donde?-

-A E.E.U.U con Dylan, el si me supo valorar no como tu-

-Vete con quien quieras, a mi solo me importa Kazemaru, nadie mas-

-Sabes que el nunca te va a amar, despues de todo lo que le hiciste?-

-No, el me ama solo tuvimos un pequeño percance-

-Asi te vas a quedar solo...- Dijo cerrando con un portazo

* * *

><p><strong>Bien eso seria<strong>

**Estuve pensando que, si Mark tiene que estar con Dylan.**

**Ojala les haya gustado :D**

**Bye~Bye**


	5. Recuerdos

**Me di cuenta de algo... La lluvia me inspira! *.***

**Volviendo... Este es el 5 Cap!**

**Decidi de que Mark estaria con Dylan, por que Fidio fue muy malo con Kazemaru.**

**Ñeee este capitulo me gusta :D**

* * *

><p>En la mañana, no llovia y no significaba que no se pudiera entrenar, menos para el y Fubuki pensaron que el entrenamiento se habia cancelado, hasta que el telefono sono, despertando a Fubuki.<p>

-Si?- Dijo somnoliento

-Fubuki, estabas durmiendo?- Pregunto Endo

-Si, porque?-

-Porque ahora mismo te tienes que levantar, aunque llueva entrenaremos! Para ser los mejores, hay que esforzarse!-

-Pero...- Antes de que Fubuki pudiera continuar Endo ya habia colgado el telefono. Subio las escaleras, cabizbajo y abrio de golpe la puerta de la habitacion de Kazemaru y con el puro golpe de la puerta este desperto de un salto. Fubuki alzo la mirada.

-Tu capitan quiere entrenar igual, no le importa que la lluvia haya dejado toda la cancha mojada-

-Que? Debe ser una broma?-

-Sabes que no soy bueno para ellas-

-Bien, entonces iremos-

Ambos se fueron a preparar para ir a el camino se encontraron con Goenji, situacion incomoda para Fubuki.

-Kazemaru, Fubuki...- Dijo Goenji

-Hola Goenji! Vas al entrenamiento?- Dijo Kazemaru

-Si, es ovbio no? Endo siempre va a querer entrenar a pesar de las circunstancias-

-Si, ese es Endo-

-Fubuki, vas muy callado- Le dijo Goenji y Fubuki iba sonrojado

-Que? No, no queria distraerlos de su conversacion-

-No te preocupes, ademas ya se su secreto- Dijo Kazemaru traviesamente

-Que? Le contaste Fubuki?-

-Q-que? Yo n-no le he co-contado-

-Y como es que sabe?-

-Pues yo-

-Fubuki, pense que serias mas discreto!- Kazemaru se quedo de piedra al oirlos pelear, en un segundo recordo todo lo que habia pasado con Fidio

-YA CALLENSE!- Grito echando a los dos a un lado y empezo a correr

-Kazemaru...- Dijo preocupado Fubuki

-Y a este que le pasa?-

-Es tu culpa- Fubuki lo empujo y salio detras de Kazemaru

-Espera!- Lo siguio

Kazemaru llego a la secundaria Raimon, entro llorando y al primero que vio fue a Endo, quien se preocupo bastante por verlo llegar asi. Kazemaru corrio a abrazar a Endo.

-Endo!-

-Kazemaru, que te sucede?-

-Endo... No puedo olvidar a Fidio... Por mas que lo intente cada cosa me recuerda a el!-

-No te entiendo-

-Fubuki y Goenji comenzaron a pelear y me recordo a Fidio-

-Ese tipo... Me las pagara cuando lo vea!-

-Kazemaru porque saliste corriendo?- Pregunto Goenji

-Por tu culpa, que no entiendes?-

-Fubuki, no te metas en esto!-

-Endo, diles que se callen...- Susurro Kazemaru

-Oigan si quieren hacer sentir mejor a Kazemaru podrian callarse ambos-

-Esta bien- Dijeron ambos

-Sucede algo?- Dijo una voz alegre

-Akane, viniste!- Dijo Fubuki

-Hola a todos!, le sucede algo a Kazemaru?-

-Nada, solo esta triste- Dijo Endo

-Seguro, no me convence mucho-

Los demas comenzaron a llegar, varios preguntandose que le habia pasado a Kazemaru, pero la respuesta seria la misma "Esta Triste".Luego, Endo los mando a entrenar, menos a Kazemaru.

-No te preocupes, Kazemaru todo estara bien- Dijo Endo

-Gracias...-

-Yo me quedare contigo! Despues de todo no puedo entrenar- Kazemaru miro a Akane

-Te pusiste la ropa que te di...-

-Si, es ovbio no, ademas de linda, me la regalo un amigo que hace cuanto tiempo no veo- Rio y a Kazemaru logro sacarle una sonrisa -Y porque no mejor entrenas un poco? De seguro te hace olvidar lo malo-

-Tienes razon...- Kazemaru se paro y fue donde Endo

-Kazemaru...Porque no estas en la banca?- Le pregunto Endo

-Porque tengo ganas de entrenar-

-Me parece bien!-

A Kazemaru se le habia quitado la pena, de un momento a otro habia olvidado lo malo. Despues de varios minutos entrenando fueron a beber agua. Akane vio su reloj

-Chicos ya me tengo que ir, mi viaje sale en 1 hora-

-Ya te vas?- Pregunto Endo

-Si, es hora de un descanso-

-Espero que te vaya bien- Dijo Fubuki

-Igual para ustedes!- Akane tomaba su maleta de mano y se dirigia al auto que la eperaba. Despues de despedirse los demas siguieron se dispusieron ir a sus casas, las gerentes ordenaban y los demas se alistaban para irse.

-Kazemaru, te llevo a casa?- Le pregunto Endo

-Bueno-

-Y que te paso? De un momento a otro decidiste entrenar-

-No es nada- Dijo mirando el cielo y vio pasar un avion, quien sabe si era Akane en realidad.

-Ahora pareces estar mas alegre-

-Si, lo estoy-

-Y porque se pusieron a pelear Fubuki y Goenji?-

-Porque Fubuki me habia contado su secreto-

-Que secreto?-

-El de que ellos salen, pero no se lo digas a nadie si?-

-Esta bien-

-Si no me mataran-

-...-

Llegaron a la casa de Fubuki, estaba sentado el y Goenji a su lado, esperando a Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru...- Dijo Goenji

-Kazemaru...Perdonanos, porfavor!- Dijo Fubuki muy arrepentido

-No se preocupen, fue solo cosa del momento, pero no lo vulevan a hacer menos en frente mio-

-Bueno- Dijeron ambos

-Yo ya me tengo que ir...- Dijo Goenji

-Vamonos juntos- Le dijo Endo

-Bueno-

-Adios chicos, nos vemos mañana!- Dijo Endo, Goenji solo levanto la mano para despedirse y cerrar la puerta

-Y ese milagro?- Dijo Fubuki

-Que cosa?- Le respondio Kazemaru

-Endo se despidio de mi-

-Fubuki...-

**Aeropuerto...**

Fidio acababa de llegar al aeropuerto de la ciudad Inazuma, cuando se topo con una persona "X" y se le cayo su agacharse a recogerlo vio la misma ropa que le habia dado a Kazemaru que caminaba a el lugar donde se compraban los boletos.

-Kazemaru!- Grito, pero al pararse esta persona tenia el pelo castaño y mas largo que llego al lado de esa persona la toma bruscamente del brazo y se dio cuenta que no era la persona que el buscaba.

-Quien eres? Que quieres?- Le pregunto Akane

-Kazemaru...- Susurro

-Te equivocaste de persona...- Dijo mientras se retiraba y iba a tomar el avion

-Porque traia la ropa de Kazemaru? De seguro se compro la misma...Nonono fue mandada a hacer y es el unico de ese modelo que hay...- Pensaba Fidio -Como sea Kazemaru sera mio a como de lugar!- Grito y la gente lo miro como bicho raro

* * *

><p><strong>Ñeeee!<strong>

**Ya la lluvia es inspiradora**

**Ojala les haya gustado :D**

**Creo que lo hice corto**

**Bye~Bye**


	6. Todo Era Mentira

**Hola...**

**No estoy muy contenta...Pero si puedo escribir...Lo que pasa es que no si sabran, pero si es de la tragedia de Juan Fernandez, creo que me afecta y mucho.**

**Bueno ojala les guste!**

* * *

><p>Despues de que se despidieran. Fubuki se acordo de lo que habia pasado y se arrepentia nuevamente.<p>

-Te prometo que no volvere a pelear con Goenji- Dijo Fubuki

-No te preocupes, eso ya paso, pero tenlo en mente no volverlo a hacer-

-Bien!- Fubuki se inclino, luego esto el telefono de Kazemaru comenzo a miraban el telefono. -No piensas contestar?-

-Ah? A si, si claro- Lo saco de sus pensamientos y contesto el telefono -Hola?-

-Kazemaru?- Dijo una niña

-Si, con quien hablo?-

-Como que con quien hablas? Soy Akane-

-Akane? Que quieres?-

-Oye, por casualidad conocias a Fidio?-

-A que viene esa pregunta?-

-Fui yo quien pregunto primero...-

-Bien... Si porque? Ahora respondeme a mi-

-Porque, creo que me confundio contigo...-

-Como? Que cosas dices?-

-Cuando llegue al aeroupuerto, me tomo del brazo muy fuerte y le dije que no lo conocia-

-...-

-Kazemaru... Lo conociste despues de los FFI, cierto?-

-S-si-

-Kazemaru, sabes porque Fidio esta en Inazuma?-

-Sss-si-

-Porque?-

-Pues porque el todavia me ama...- Akane interrumpio

-Tuviste una relacion amorosa con el?-

-Si?-

-Sigue hablando-

-Tuvimos una relacion, me fue infiel, me fui y ahora me esta buscando-

-Haber... TE FUE INFIEL?-

-Siii... Akane no grites...-

-Pero es que ahora te esta buscando!-

-Lo se!-

-Bien, me tengo que ir, adios Kazemaru, suerte!-

-Adios Akane- Kazemaru se dio vuelta para ver a Fubuki

-Que pasa?- Le pregunto

-Fidio...-

-Que pasa con el?-

-El esta en la ciudad-

-Italia?-

-No, aqui...-

-QUEE?-

-Fubuki, tengo que irme!-

-Pero, Kazemaru recien llegaste...-

-Lo siento, llamare a Endo-

-Bien...-

Kazemaru corrio a llamar a estaba asustado por lo que pasaria con Kazemaru y Fidio.

-Kazemaru?-

-Endo, porfavor ven rapido!-

-Kazemaru, que sucede?-

-Solo ven!-

Endo corrio de su casa, no sabia el porque de la llamada y solo queria ayudar a su peliazul lo antes posible. Corrio y corrio hasta llegar a la casa de Fubuki. Endo abrio de un portazo la puerta y vio a Kazemaru siendo consolado por Fubuki.

-Kazemaru! Que pasa?-

-Endo me tengo que ir...-

-Quee? Y a donde?-

-No lo se-

-No, Kazemaru!-

-Endo...Lo siento pero yo...-

-Si tu te vas, yo voy contigo!-

-No, Endo-

-Kazemaru, no quiero perderte otra vez...-

-Endo, lo siento-

-No quiero que te vayas otra vez sin saber el porque!-

-Quieres el porque?-

-Si-

-Fidio, el esta aqui en la ciudad Inazuma-

-Ahora se las vera ese tarado!- Dijo arremangandose

-Endo...No, tengo que ir con el...-

-Pero porque?-

-Fubuki, me disculpas voy a salir a fuera con Endo-

-Si, claro- Kazemaru tomo de la mano a Endo

-Porque...- Dijo llorando

-Kazemaru...-

-Porque estaba confundido y pensaba que no lo amaba!-

-No te entiendo...-

-Endo, yo no te amo!- Dicho esto solto los brazos de Endo de los suyos y entro a la casa

-Kaze...Ma...Ru...- Endo con suerte dijo estas palabras.

Kazemaru subio a su habitacion y ordeno sus maletas. Fubuki subio a ver a su apenado amigo.

-Que estas haciendo?-

-Me voy con Fidio-

-Que?-

-Eres sordo? Me voy con Fidio-

-Pero si tu no-

-No, solo estaba confundido, yo si lo amo y si me golpeo son cosas que pasan solamente-

-Cosas que pasan solamente?-

-Si-

-Kazemaru, ya no te conozco, no eres el mismo de antes...-

-Fubuki...-

-No eres el mismo de antes! Solo te pedire algo...Si vuelves llorando pidiendo disculpas y arrodillandote, ya no contaras conmigo-

-Bien-

-Y otra cosa, quiero esta habitacion tal cual como yo la deje, si?-

-Bien-

Kazemaru tenia todas sus cosas listas, dejo la habitacion limpia y ordenada, luego llamo a Fidio.

-Diga?- Dijo Fidio

-Fidio... Soy yo Kazemaru...-

-Kazemaru! Tanto tiempo sin oir tu voz-

-Emm si...Oye supe de que estas en Japon-

-Si...Iba a ir a buscarte-

-Pues si, me voy contigo de regreso a Italia-

-En serio, nos vamos ahora mismo estoy aqui afuera del aeropuerto te espero-

-Si, voy para alla- Kazemaru colgo y tomo el primer taxi que se vio, llegando al aeropuerto Fidio estaba alli con sus maletas esperandolo

-Kazemaru!-

-Fidio-

-Me alegro, de que hayas vuelto conmigo y darte cuenta de tu error-

-Si, fui muy tonto-

-Oye vi a una chica con una ropa igual a la tuya-

-A eso... Es que a ella es Akane la niña de los FFI, a ella le habia gustado mucho ese conjunto y se lo regale-

-Aaa, si la recuerdo-

-Bueno, nos vamos?-

-Si claro-

-Oye, Fidio me dejaras irme asi?-

-Kazemaru, yo tambien cometi errores y dejare que vayas asi-

-Gracias Fidio-

Mientras Endo estaba en su habitacion acostado y herido por las palabras de Kazemaru, era lo unico que pensaba.

_-Porque estaba confundido y pensaba que no lo amaba!-_

_-No te entiendo...-_

_-Endo, yo no te amo!-_

Endo solo lloraba, no sabia si estaba bien o mal, pero era lo unico en lo que pensaba.

-_Por mas que intento no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, Kazemaru. De seguro estoy soñando, tiene que ser una mala broma. No puede ser verdad, tu me dijiste que me amabas y ahora me lo niegas todo? Kazemaru, porfavor vuelve Fidio no te hara feliz, yo haria mucho mas que el. Tomaste la mala decision...Kazemaru vuelve porfavor...-_

Las horas habian pasado Fidio y Kazemaru habian llegado Fracia, Francia? Si Francia, habian decidido pasar unas vacaciones. Llegaron al hotel y Fidio se asomo por el balcon.

-Que piensas Fidio?-

-Lo tonto que fui, te deje ir, no se como pero me perdonaste...-

-Todos tienen su segunda oportunidad-

-Pero tu me has dado muchas-

-Pero se que no lo haces con intencion...- Fidio lo abrazo y Kazemaru se sonrojo

-Gracias Kazemaru- Kazemaru abrazo a Fidio y sintio algo diferente. No era como antes, habra sido el lugar? Se preguntaba Kazemaru o sera que Fidio realmente estaba arrepentido?

-Fidio, de verdad prometes cambiar?-

-Si, por ti lo daria todo- Luego sus miradas se entrelazaron y una conexion

-Fidio...-

-Kazemaru...- Luego de estas palabras surgio un beso, diferente, que por alguna razon no era como antes, nada mas que pensar.

Habia amanecido en Japon, Endo estaba cansado y muy adormilado, cancelo el entrenamiento, no tenia ganas absolutamente de nada.

Luego amanecio en Francia estaban Kazemaru y Fidio abrazados y solo tapados por una sabana blanca. Kazemaru desperto, se levanto y vistio y se asomo en el balcon.

_-Endo, lamento mucho haberte dicho eso, pero creo que es la verdad-_

_-_Kazemaru- Decia Fidio durmiendo

-Fidio, ya levantate...-

-No quiero-

-Vamos, asi damos una vuelta en esa plaza-

-Bien...En un rato mas-

-Fidio...Vamos...No quiero ir solo- Susurraba

-Bien, bien, me levantare!- Dijo riendose

* * *

><p><strong>Bien eso seria todo!<strong>

**Ojala les haya gustado**

**P.D : Mis condolencias a las familias de los 21 pasajeros del avion. Se extrañara mucho a todos ellos. Iban por una buena causa, reconstruir a Juan Fernandez, lamentablemente tuvo que pasar lo que tenia que pasar. Mucha fuerza! Ellos los estaran esperando! Q.E.P.D Felipe Camiroaga, gran animador y conductor de Tv, y a los demas 20 y no menos importantes.**

**Bye~Bye**


	7. Otra Vuelta Al Pasado

**Holaa!**

**Tengo animos recuperados y tengo muhcas ganas de escribir**

**Mi pais esta de duelo T-T**

**Ojala les guste**

* * *

><p>Fidio se fue a dar un baño, mientras Kazemaru lo esperaba en el dormitorio. Endo habia despertado con ganas de nada, habia cancelado el entrenamiento, aunque algunos amigos igual fueron a entrenar. No podia dejar de pensar en las palabras de Kazemaru, las podia olvidar el problema era que era por minutos o incluso segundos.<p>

-Kazemaru...Porque, todo esta volviendo a pasar...- Luego alguien tocaba la puerta. Endo se levanto, a penas, abrio la puerta.

-Endo, porque no fuiste al entrenamiento?- Le pregunto Aki

-Porque lo cancele...-

-Que te pasa Endo-

-No es nada...Te pediria irte porfavor...-

-Pero... Endo...-

-Porfavor!...- Dicho esto Aki se retiro. Endo se fue a su dormitorio nuevamente, a acostarse sin duda alguna, no queria hacer nada y tampoco tenia las ganas.

Kazemaru y Fidio caminaban juntos en la plaza, Fidio iba a tomar la mano de Kazemaru y cuando lo hizo, causo que Kazemaru se ruborizara.

-Fi-Fidio...-

-Que pasa?- Kazemaru miro su mano junto a la de Fidio y sonrio

-No nada...-

-Si te prometi cambiar, asi lo hare-

-Gracias...-

-Un helado?-

-Si, claro!-

En la casa de Endo nuevamente tocaban la puerta, esta vez eran Goenji y Fubuki, quienes venian apoyar al capitan, para que volviera a ser el de antes.

-Que quieren?- Dijo molesto

-Vamos a entrenar- Dijo Fubuki con balon en mano

-No quiero-

-Si quieres venir a entrenar, lo que no tienes ganas- Dijo Goenji

-Si... Y que si no tengo ganas?-

-Es Kazemaru, verdad?- Dijo Fubuki apenado al pronunciar el nombre de su amigo y Endo lo miro fijo y volvio a recordarlo.

-Si...-

-Vamos a entrenar, de seguro se te olvida lo malo-

-...- Suspiro

-Vamos, para que se te olvide al menos unos minutos- Dijo sonriente Fubuki, miro a Goenji y ambos sonrieron

-Bien...Vamos-

Kazemaru se comia un helado, junto a Fidio, estaban sentados juntos en una banca ambos en silencio, hasta que Fidio lo rompio.

-Kazemaru?-

-Dime-

-Habias estado con Endo?- Kazemaru se quedo mirandolo sorprendido por la pregunta

-Pu-pues...Yoo...Si...-

-Mmmm... Y viste a algunos otros compañeros de equipo?-

_-Vaya, no me grito, sera que de verdad a cambiado?_ Si vi a la mayoria Goenji, Endo, Fubuki- Al decir el ultimo nombre se puso triste.

-Que pasa?-

-Es Fubuki...Fui muy malo con el cuando le dije que me venia contigo...-

-Le contaste como era yo antes?-

-Si...-

-Por eso... Es muy ovbio que se enojara contigo, un amigo desea siempre lo mejor-

-Gracias Fidio...- Fidio lo abrazo

Endo en compañia de Fubuki y Goenji fueron a entrenar. Endo estaba en la porteria, no con las suficientes ganas de atarpar el balon.

-Estaras bien no te preocupes- Le dijo Fubuki con la mano en el hombro de Endo

-Gracias...-

-Endo!- Grito Goenji. Un balon se dirigio hasta Endo fuertemente (Costumbre de Goenji), por suerte Endo lo atrapo. Endo se sorprendio por el tiro y sonrio y le lanzo nuevamente el balon a Goenji.

-"Fuego Cruzado"- Hicieron la tecnica, Endo estaba en la porteria y el hizo su "Mano Fantasma", atrapando el tiro y respondio sonriendo.

-Vamos a jugar futbol, Endo!- Dijeron Goenji y Fubuki, Endo sonrio otra vez

-Gracias, amigos-

Se pasaron toda la tarde jugando hasta no poder mas, los tres estaban recostados en la cancha en absoluto silencio, solo se oia el viento y algunos autos que pasaban. Las nubes eran rosadas y esponjosas (Amo las nubes esponjosas y rosadas! o3o), pasaban muy lentamente.

-Oigan chicos...- Dijo Endo

-Que pasa, Endo?- Dijo Fubuki

-Kazemaru...Volvera?- Al oir "Kazemaru" ambos chicos sintieron que su plan no duro mucho, pero valio la pena verlo un rato feliz.

-No...- Dijo Goenji, que apenas vio que Endo puso cara de nostalgia y por el golpe de Fubuki, rectifico -N-no lo se-

-Nadie lo sabe, mas que el- Dijo Fubuki sentandose

-Endo...- Dijo Goenji

-Que quieres?-

-Por que no mejor te olvidas de Kazemaru?- Dijo pesado y mirandolo fijamente

-Porque no puedo...-

-Si puedes, tu no quieres... El jugo contigo, te hizo creer que te amaba y nunca lo hizo, Endo entiende porfavor!-

-Goenji...No puedo-

-Como puedes decir eso? Jugo son tus sentimientos, te cambio y para mal, cual es la parte que no entiendes?- Lo samorreo

-Tienes razon... Es hora de olvidar...-

-Hay mucha gente que tiene la oportunidad de conocerte- (Quise decir gente, porque me sonaba algo raro decir chicos, ademas quien sabe si se topa con una chica 1313)

-Gracias Goenji-

Kazemaru habia llegado a la habitacion del hotel, Fidio se habia quedado en la recepcion hablando con la recepcionista.

_-Que estaras haciendo, Endo? Lamento lo que te dije, pero es la verdad no queria mentirte, aunque te heri igualmente... Ojala me perdones algun dia-_

-Kazemaru?-

-Dime Fidio-

-Te parece si es que mañana vamos a España?-

-M-mañana?-

-Si, claro o cuando tu quieras...-

-Pasado mañana- Se acerco a Fidio

-Seguro- Se acerco tambien

-Muy seguro- Rieron ambos

-Esta bien, acompañame al aeropuerto si?-

-Claro-

Ambos se fueron en direccion al aeropuerto. Por alguna extraña razon Fidio ahora le tomaba siempre de la mano y hacia que Kazemaru se sonrojara.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento que haya sido tan corto, pero mi hermana quiere ocuparlo ¬¬<strong>

**Ñeeee Kazemaru y Fidio ahora estan juntos ¬¬**

**Pero Endo esta destrozado!**

**P.D: Siiii amo las nubes rosaditas y esponjositas!**

**Ojala les haya gustado**

**Bye~Bye**


	8. Hay Que Aceptar La Realidad

**Hola!**

**Tuve un momento de inspiracion!**

**Ñeee... Hice que pasaran 8 meses de cuando Fidio y Kazemaru estaban en Francia, pasaron por España, que conste... Y Endo estaba en Japon.**

**Ojala les guste!**

* * *

><p>Han pasado 8 meses de la ultima vez que Endo y Kazemaru se vieron, cada uno habia tomado su camino. Endo, por su parte, era el entrenador de un nuevo euipo de futbol, en compañia de Fubuki y Goenji, y Kazemaru compartia la vida con Fidio, habia viajado mucho durante esos 8 meses y decidieron dejar como ultimo destino Japon.<p>

-Ese sera nuestro ultimo destino?- Pregunto algo asustado Kazemaru

-Si, no tiene nada de malo, o si?-

-No, para nada- Negando con las manos

-Asi pasamos a ver a Endo- Dijo con una sonrisa

-A E-Endo?-

-Si, que no te acuerdas? Que mala memoria tienes, el era tu capitan!-

-A-aaa S-si si me acuerdo- Se sonrojo

-Te dio verguenza?-

-P-por-porque?-

-Estas rojo!-

-No seas tonto Fidio... No te das cuenta el calor que hace?-

-Esta bien...-

Se fueron a comprar los boletos para viajar a Japon (No tengo la menor idea de donde estan, solo estaban al lado de una playa ;) ). Endo estaba entrenando a los jugadores, en compañia de Aki, Haruna, Goenji y Fubuki.

-Chicos, un descanso!- Grito Endo. Los jugadores a simple vista se veian de primaria, era un equipo de niños de la escuela Raimon.

Al llegar a Japon Kazemaru temblaba de los nervios, no queria ver a Endo decirle el porque lo dejo y porque le dijo que no lo amaba o a Fubuki quien dijo que no queria verlo mas y que no volveria a ser su amigo. En fin queria ahorrarse problemas, Fidio por su parte queria ver a Endo, ademas hace cuanto tiempo no lo veia. Luego tomaron un taxi y Fidio vio una cancha con unos chicos jugando y al ver a alguien con una banda naranja en la cabeza, hizo detener el taxi.

-Fidio, pero que rayos te pasa?-

-Es Endo, es Endo!-

-Fidio, no creo que sea el mejor momen...- Antes de terminar Fidio ya habia bajado

Fidio habia llegado al lado de Endo, todos se sorprendieron, a Endo le habia costado reconocerlo, Fubuki y Goenji fueron mas rapidos y reconocieron al instante a Fidio y solo pensaron que Endo lo iba a asesinar (Con un lanzallamas! lol). Cuando Endo lo reconocio solo le sonrio.

-Fidio, cuanto tiempo sin verte!-

-Endo igualmente!-

-Y como has estado?-

-Bien y tu?-

-Bien, aqui entrenando con estos chicos- Goenji y Fubuki dieron el suspiro de sus vidas

-Me parece... Oye te parece si mañana entrenamos juntos?-

-Claro!-

-Entonces mañana nos vemos, recien llegue y tengo que ir a dejar todo esto-

-Si, te estare esperando!-

Fidio se adentro nuevamente en el taxi y recibio un largo regaño de Kazemaru

-...Como se te ocurre bajarte asi de facil, como si el mundo fuera tuyo y pudieras hacer lo que se te antojara...- Tanto en taxista como Fidio iban hartos del sermon de Kazemaru

-Esta bien...No volvera a pasar...-

-Me lo has dicho 2O veces!-

-Pero si tu me lo has repetido las mismas 2O veces-

-Eh? Ah... Si lo siento- Habian llegado al hotel Kazemaru estaba entrando algunas maletas y Fidio sacaba las suyas.

-Le tiene paciencia?- Le pregunto el taxista

-Eh? Aaa... Nonono es la primera vez que se comporta asi, por lo menos que he visto-

-Debe ser ese tal Endo que lo tenga asi-

-Usted cree?-

-De eso se daria cuenta cualquier persona inteligente, no?-

-A-a sisi de eso cualquiera se da cuenta- Dijo Fidio para hacer creer que no era un tonto, se apoyo en las maletas

-Bien...-

-Aqui tiene, muchas gracias-

-No hay de que, suerte!- El taxista se iba

_-Asi que Endo Mamoru es el que te tiene nervioso, eh? Vamos a resolver esto...-_

Kazemaru estaba acomodando sus ropas en los armarios y Fidio cerraba la puerta, venia muy serio.

-Pasa algo Fidio?-

-No, no es nada...-

-Seguro?-

-Si, no te preocupes...Oye mañana quieres ir a entrenar conmigo y Endo?-

-QUE?- Grito y se puso nervioso. Fidio miraba algo confundido su expresion -Digo, digo, digo claro que si, claro que voy contigo-

-En serio?-

-Si, como que no? Voy contigo-

-Bien, vamos a dormir quieres? Es tarde y vamos a tener que levantarnos temprano-

-Si, claro-

Endo estaba acostado boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados detras de la cabeza.

-_Si Fidio esta aqui? Significa que Kazemaru tambien? Se supone que el me dijo que me amaba porque amaba a Fidio... Seguro viene solo y terminaron hace tiempo...Endo no seas tonto! De seguro no quiso bajar del taxi para no saludarte y que le dieras un regaño delante de Fidio... Eres tan predecible Kazemaru...-_

Eran las 2:30 AM y Kazemaru se levanto a la cocina, abrio el refigerador y saco todo lo posible de desayuno que hubiera, abrio muebles y muebles y boto todo lo posible de comida por la ventana. Luego se fue a dormir. A la mañana un desesperado Fidio buscando algo para hacerse desayuno.

-Kazemaru!-

-Que quieres Fidio?-

-Y la comida que pasamos a comprar ayer?-

-Crei que tu la traias...-

-Yo pense que tu la traias-

-Entonces...-

-Se la tuvo que quedar el taxista-

-Eso creo...-

-Bien, vamos sin desayunar-

-Como? No tu no me vas sin desayunar-

-Pero quede en ir con Endo a entrenar-

-Lo se, que te parece si es que hago las compras y tu vas con Endo y te dejo las cosas para comer alla?-

-En serio? Gracias Kazemaru!- Salio corriendo y se vistio

-_Por poco...-_

-Kazemaru estoy listo, voy! Adios-

-Adios-

Kazemaru salio a comprar las cosas. Cuando llego a casa le hizo el desayuno a Fidio, luego fue a la cancha y se escondio detras de un bosque y unos cuantos arbustos.

_-Endo...Estas tan cambiado...Lamento mucho haberte dicho eso pero creo que era lo mejor mira lo feliz que eres, de seguro no seria asi si es que me hubiera quedado contigo...Aunque durante estos 8 meses intente enamorarme de Fidio, pero no puedo mentirme a mi mismo, siempre te ame a ti...Endo...Si supieras lo mucho que te he extrañado y lo mucho que me dolio dejarte, he cometido cosas espantosas y todo pareciera que se va directo a ti y tu eres el mas afectado...Lo siento mucho, Endo...Bien sera mejor aceptar la realidad e ir a verlo y dejarle esto a Fidio...- _Kazemaru estaba saliendo del escondite. Fidio lo diviso a lo lejos y se lanzo a darle un beso a Endo.

-_Pero que rayos?_ FIDIO!- Kazemaru callo de rodillas al suelo de la cancha. Endo al oir esa voz se dio vuelta inmediatamente. Endo se iba a correr donde el, pero Fidio lo tomo de la mano y el fue donde Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru...- Dijo Fidio arrodillandose frente a el y tomandolo de la barbilla. Endo fue igual a ver lo que pasaba. Goeniji y Fubuki pasaban cerca y se acercaron solo un poco.

-Porque? Porque Fidio? Porque?-

-Porque se que quieres a tu ex-capitan, crees que soy tonto? Crees que no te senti anoche cuando botaste todo por la ventana y que luego cuando sali vi toda la comida entre unos arbustos? Era todo un plan para no verte con Endo y supiera lo que habia entre ustedes o por lo menos lo que hubo...- Solto su cara fuertemente

-Fidio...- Tenia toda la cara empapada en lagrimas

-Kazemaru?- Pregunto Endo

-Ves? Aqui esta tu amado Endo... No lo amabas tanto vete con el-

-Pero Fidio...-

-Cambie, por ti Kazemaru...Por ti hice todo lo que he hecho, para que? Para que tu hagas lo que se te antoje y luego escaparte e irte de nuevo con Endo-

-Perdoname Fidio...-

-Ves lo malo que se siente cuando alguien no te perdona? Sabiendo que tu estas arrepentido- Kazemaru se paro y mirando el suelo interrumpio.

-Cuantas veces te perdone?-

-Que?-

-Cuantas veces te perdone Fidio? Tu me fuiste infiel, yo nunca te fui infiel y solo me discutes por una teoria tuya!- Empezo a gritar

-Pero era cierta, o no?-

-Callate Fidio!- Fidio de pura rabia que tenia de haber perdido ante Kazemaru y en frente de personas, volvio a ser el de antes y lo golpeo en la cara haciendo de Kazemaru cayera al suelo. Endo tenia una rabia de golperlo, hace bastante tiempo. Goenji y Fubuki solo permanecian inmoviles.

-A mi no me desafies Kazemaru!- Lo apunto y Kazemaru se volvio a levantar

-Esto no da para mas Fidio, siempre seras el mismo...El mismo tipo de que alguna vez me enamore y que por su culpa deje de hacerlo!-

-Ya me hartaste, ahora mismo vas a buscar tus cosas al hotel, antes de que yo llegue y las bote por la ventana!-

-Haz lo que quieras!- Fidio mientras se retiraba de alli, Kazemaru se desplomaba al suelo, siendo atrapado por Endo

-Kazemaru? Estas bien?-

-Endo...-

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado!<strong>

**Me inspire demasiado **

** En una parte se me ocurrio un lanzallamas :D**

**Bye~Bye!**


	9. Por Alguna Razon

**Hola!**

**Los Lanzallamas son lo mejor del mundo! **

**P.D: La Akane que aparece en el fic, no es Akane de Inazuma Eleven GO! Es la personaje que incluyo y solo hubo una coincidencia de nombres ¬¬'**

**Ojala les guste!**

* * *

><p>Kazemaru estaba dormido en los brazos dle capitan, quien lo tomo para llevarselo a su casa. Endo no tenia ni la menor expresion en su cara, solo una cara seria.<p>

-Endo, si quieres lo llevamos para mi casa- Dijo Fubuki

-Ah? Bueno, vamos-

En el camino Fubuki conversaba con Goenji, pero Endo solo miraba para el frente ni siquiera miraba a Kazemaru. Cuando Fubuki se percato de esto le pregunto

-Te sucede algo, Endo?-

-No, nada porque?

-Porque no has dicho ni una sola palabra- Dijo Goenji

-Es que no queria interrumpir-

-No te preocupes, nunca interrumpirias- Dijo Fubuki

Habian llegado a la casa de Fubuki, Endo subio a dejar a Kazemaru a la habitacion que antes ocupaba. Luego apagaron la luz, cerraron la habitacion y bajaron a la sala de estar.

-Fubuki, no se supone que estabas enojado con Kazemaru?- Pregunto Goenji de brazos cruzados

-Que? Nonono...Despues me demostro que era el de antes...-

-Entonces estas diciendo que es tu amigo solo cuando tu quieres?-

-Pero que bruto eres Goenji-

-Porque?-

-Solo le quiero decir lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal, hay que tomar medidas drasticas para hacer bien- Dijo alzando su dedo indice, para indicar superioridad

-Me parece bien _Nunca puedo entender la ideologia de Fubuki...- _Dijo Goenji, mientras Endo abria la puerta y se disponia a irse.

-Endo ya te vas?-

-Si, tiene algo de malo?-

-Pues pensabamos que ibas a esperar a que Kazemaru despertara...-

-Ah...Pero mañana vengo de seguro despierta, nos vemos mañana...Y recuerden ir mañana a entrenar!-

-Claro...- Dijeron ambos

-Que rayos le pasa a Endo?- Dijo Fubuki

-A que te refieres?-

-No es el Endo de antes. Si fuera como antes, te lo puedo asegurar de que se quedaria toda la noche, despierto y sin despegar un ojo de Kazemaru-

-Tienes razon...- Dijo pensativo

-Sera que... Endo ya no ama como antes a Kazemaru?-

-Lo dudo...-

-Porque?-

-Porque, si hubiera sido uno de nosotros el que se hubiera desmayado, se hubiera quedado, ya conoces a Endo es muy preocupado por sus amigos-

-Entonces quieres decir, que no lo reconoce como su amigo?-

-Si, creo que si- La puerta sonaba y Fubuki fue a abrir

-Hola chicos!- Dijeron Akane y Haruna

-Hola...- Dijeron algo timidos

-Podemos pasar?- Pregunto Haruna

-Si, claro- Ambas se sentaron en el sofa

-Se les ofrece algo?-

-No, gracias venimos a ver a Kazemaru- Dijo Akane

-Y como saben que Kazemaru esta aqui?- Pregunto Goenji, estilo Sherlock Holmes (xD)

-Pues facil, los vimos junto a Endo cuando lo traian- Dijo Haruna

-Esta durmiendo...- Dijo Fubuki

-Y Endo?- Pregunto Akane

-Se fue?-

-Pero no se supone... Que...El y Kazemaru...Ya saben!-

-Al parecer ya no- Dijo Goenji

-QUEE? Y como? Ellos se amaban mutuamente!- Dijo Akane con la mirada alta

-Akane...quieres calmarte un poco, puedes despertar a Kazemaru...- Dijo Fubuki, dicho esto Akane se sento

-Endo no era asi! Algo esta pasando por su cabeza- Dijo Haruna

-Si eso mismo pensabamos- Dijo Goenji. En ese momento comenzo a sonar el telefono de Haruna

-Pero se supone que Kazemaru se fue porque no amaba a Endo...- Dijo Haruna. Un momento de silencio...

-Eso es!- Dijeron Goenji y Fubuki señalandose uno al otro

-Que? Dije algo malo?- Pregunto Akane con miedo

-No, al contrario- Dijo Fubuki

-De seguro Endo esta enojado porque Kazemaru dijo que no lo amaba y luego llega Fidio diciendo que Kazemaru ama a Endo, todo tiene respuesta...- Dijo Goenji, estilo Sherlock Holmes

-Por eso no se quedo con Kazemaru- Dijo Haruna

-Todo tiene sentido...- Dijo Akane

-Es facil de entender- Dijo Fubuki

-Elemental, mi querido Fubuki...- Dijo Goenji

-Ya! para eso de Sherlock Holmes!-

-Bien, yaa...-

-Si? Esta bien... No es tan tarde...Ya soy grande puedo cuidarme sola!-

-Kido...- Dijeron Goenji, Fubuki y Akane

-Bien, adios. Chicos ya me tengo que ir, ya saben es mi hermano-

-Adios Haruna- Dijeron los tres

-Yo me quedare hasta que Kazemaru despierte- Dijo Akane

-Yo tambien Fubuki- Dijo Goenji

-Bueno quedense ambos-

Endo estaba preparando su cama para irse a dormir. Aun seguia sin expresion alguna, no tenia cara de nada(?). Cuando iba a acostarse, tomo un poco de agua, se sento y se puso a pensar

_-Kazemaru...Por alguna razon no le creo nada a Fidio...Por alguna razon pienso que debe ser una broma...Por alguna razon pienso que todo fue una obra de teatro...Por alguna razon no te creo nada...Por alguna razon todo esto debe ser mentira y cuento tuyo Kazemaru..._Como que me digas que me amas porque te juro, te juro que no pienso volver a verte Kazemaru!- Grito

A la mañana siguiente Kazemaru desperto de un solo golpe, se levanto haciendo mucho ruido despertando a Fubuki, Goenji y Akane. Queria salir, pero la casa de Fubuki estaba con llave.

-A donde piensas ir?- Dijo Akane con llave en mano

-Tengo que hablar con Endo- Dijo tirando la puerta

-Kazemaru, puedes hacer menos ruido!- Grito Goenji del segundo piso

-Kazemaru, como minimo podrias decir "Hola! Como estas? Como amanecieron? Bueno estoy apurado, quiero ir a hablar con Endo, Adios"- Dijo Fubuki

-Fubuki, esta es tu casa?- Dijo Kazemaru observando el lugar

-Han pasado solo 8 meses y sigue igual que siempre, como no la reconoces?-

-Entonces... Me perdonaste- Se dirigio a abrazar a Fubuki

-Si...Yaaa...Sueltame-

-Fubuki, gracias, gracias muchas gracias!-

-No hay de que- Sonrio

-Ahora puedes ducharte, peinarte, cambiarte de ropa, ponerte algo decente, tomar desayuno, lavarte los dientes, preparte un poco y luego salir?- Dijo Akane

-Algo mas?- Dijo Kazemaru

-No, nada mas- Dijo sonriente

Luego de hacer todo lo dicho por Akane, Kazemaru salio como un rayo a ver a Endo.

-_Endo ojala me perdones...-_ Era lo unico que por su mente podia pasar ahora. Cuando llego a la casa de Endo toco la puerta, tomo una bocanada de aire. Endo abrio y lo miro seriamente

-Que quieres?-

-Endo...Yo...Tengo que hablar contigo-

-A si?-

-Si, porfavor dejame- Antes de que pudiera terminar Endo hablo

-Para que quieres hablar conmigo? Sobre lo de ayer? Ya tengo todo mas que claro, Fidio me explico todo no te preocupes-

-Que? Pero que te dijo? De seguro te mintio-

-Mira quien habla de mentiras...-

-Pero Endo yo estoy arrepentido de todo lo que hice!-

-En serio?- Dijo sarcasticamente

-Si, dejame probartelo!-

-Como lo piensas hacer?-

-No lo se... Pero Endo dejame hablar contigo-

-Esta bien...Pasa- Ambos se sentaron en el sofa

-Bien y de que querias hablar?-

-Endo...Perdoname...Yo nunca debi haberte dicho que no te amaba-

-Que quieres decir?-

-Lo unico que queria era no tener problemas-¨

-Sinceramente no te entiendo, Kazemaru-

-Lo que pasa es que me menti a mi mismo tratando de creer que amaba a Fidio, ademas de que no queria verlos pelear por mi...-

-Eso mismo me dijo Fidio...-

-De verdad? Bueno el punto es que por mas que intente creer no pude y me di cuenta de que al que amo es a ti, y no a el-

-Kazemaru no te creo...- Endo se habia parado, dando media vuelta y cruzandose de brazos

-Pero Endo...-

-Kazemaru, quizas no lo sepas pero sufri mucho contigo y no quiero volver a tropezar con la misma piedra-

-Bien... Solo queria decirte mi punto de vista... Bueno ya me voy, adios Endo...- Kazemaru salio deprimido

Endo se quedo un buen rato en esa posicion, hasta que algo lo impulso a salir corriendo detras de Kazemaru, aunque en realidad no queria.

_-Hay algo que me dice que tengo que ir tras Kazemaru, pero otra parte me dice que no... Que mas da solo quiero a Kazemaru, no puedo engañarme a mi mismo y tampoco a ti... _Porque yo te amo, Kazemaru!- Grito Endo. Kazemaru escucho eso y se volteo sorprendido.

-Endo?...-

-Kazemaru...- Dijo cansado

-Estas bien?-

-Si... Kazemaru, yo tampoco me puedo mentir...-

-Que cosas hablas?-

-Kazemaru, yo te amo-

-Pero... Si no me creees...Como quieres que te responda-

-Solo quiero que me respondas con la verdad... Tu me amas, si o no?- Al oir esto Kazemaru solo comenzo a llorar.

-Endo yo... Yo si te amo- Ambos se fueron acercando al rostro del otro, pero justo en ese momento aparecieron Fubuki, Goenji y Akane.

-Kaze...- Dijo Fubuki, los tres recien llegados se sorprendieron y dieron varios pasos atras, disimulando de que nunca estuvieron alli.

-Perdoname...Endo...- Dijo Kazemaru mientras Endo lo abrazaba

-Ya lo hice, no te preocupes... Ahora perdoname tu...-

-Pero porque?-

-Lamento mucho haber sido tan pesado contigo-

-Entonces...Te perdono...- Nuevamente sus rostros se iban juntando cada vez y cada vez mas cerca, hasta dar con ese beso esperado, literalmente. Estuvieron un largo rato hasta que algo los hizo separar.(Aparte de la falta de aire)

-KYAA!- Grito Akane -Yo lo sabia iban a estar juntos!- Los apuntaba y daba gritos, estilo fangirl (xD)

-Akane, haz silencio... Nos descubriran...- Dijo Goenji tapandole la boca

-...- Akane habia dicho algo inentendible

-Que?- Dijo Fubuki

-Pero si nos estan mirando!-

-Que estan haciendo?- Pregunto Kazemaru

-Na-nada Kazemaru...- Dijo Fubuki

-A si?

-Si, solo pasabamos...- Dijo Goenji

-No sean mentirosos, que no fueron a la escuela para aprender, no les enseñaron que mentir esta mal!- Tomo aire -Kazemaru, solo pasabamos y vi un insecto molestarme y Goenji me hace callar- ¬¬

-Que?- Dijeron Fubuki y Goenji

-Bien, te creo-

-Asi que estan juntos de nuevo?- Dijo Akane

-Si, creo que si- Dijo Endo

-A si?- Dijo Kazemaru

-Pues bueno es ovbio no?-

-No me has preguntado nada...-

-Kazemaru, tu quieres estar conmigo,verdad?-

-Si, si quiero- Kazemaru se colgo del cuello de Endo para darle un beso, nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado!<strong>

**Akane definitivamente es una chica... Alguien me puede decir como se llaman las chicas que aman el yaoi...**

**Kazemaru y Endo al fin los deje juntos!**

**Proximo capitulo Epilogo!**

**Cuidense**

**Bye~Bye**


	10. Epilogo

**Bueno este es el Epilogo!**

**Quiero decirles que me gusto mucho escribir este fic!**

**Y gracias por sus reviews!**

**Ojala les guste**

* * *

><p>Endo y Kazemaru estaban inagurando el nuevo departamento de Akane. Poniendo muebles, adornos, cuadros, plantas, en fin las cosas de una casa. Habian llegado a ayudar Goenji y Fubuki, quienes traian algunas cosas que habian comprado.<p>

-Fubuki, trae esos cuadros por aca- Dijo Akane mientras Fubuki traia esa caja pesada

-Aqui estan...-

-Gracias, te parece si me ayudas?-

-Claro, donde los quieres poner?-

-Pues me gustan los pequeños por varios lados y los grandes muy separados sino no se vera la pintura-

-Tienes razon- Sono un golpe muy fuerte y venia de la proxima pieza de Akane, todos fueron a ver que pasaba.

-Lo siento...- Dijo Goenji, tirado en el suelo dejando la pieza blanca, en una pieza llena de salpicones de pintura rosada. Todos miraron la cara de Akane que de seguro pensaron que se iba a enojar viendo que estaba muy impresionada.

-Goenji...Me gusta!- Dijo Akane

-Que? En serio?-

-Sii, tiene un estilo especial! Gracias Goenj-

-Pues... No hay de que-

-Ya parate, despues vas a ensuciar el piso- Le dijo Fubuki ayudando a parase

Esperaron que algunas piezas se secaran, para poder amueblarla y ponerle el resto de cosas que quedaban en la sala de estar. En la sala de estar estaban sentados y Akane les traia algo para beber.

-Gracias por venir a ayudarme-

-No te preocupes Akane- Dijo Kazemaru

-Sabes que estamos para ayudarte- Dijo Endo. Alguien tocaba la puerta y Akane fue a abrir.

-Que haces tu aqui?-

-Bueno... Solo vengo a decir algo-

-No, nadie quiere tu visita aqui y menos Kazemaru y Endo!- Dijo Akane tratando de cerrar la puerta. Los nombrados se pararon rapidamente a ver quien era.

-Solo quiero aclarar algo!- Empujo, tirando lejos a Akane y dejando ver a Fidio.

-Fidio...- Dijo Kazemaru

-Kazemaru...Endo...Yo solo quiero decirles algo-

-Que es lo que quieres?- Dijo Endo amenazante

-Bueno...Solo queria pedir disculpas...Y que espero que sean felices despues de todo...Y que prometo no meterme mas en su relacion, en fin perdonenme-

-Fidio?- Dijo Endo

-Perdoneme hice las cosas sin pensar y prometo no volver a molestarlos-

-Fidio...- Dijo Kazemaru acercandose al arrodillado -Te perdono, pero creo que no deberiamos ser amigos...-

-Kazemaru!- Dijo Endo y Kazemaru solo lo hizo callar

-Entonces...Solo conocidos?-

-Si, creo que si...Aunque en el tiempo me demostraste ser una buena persona, se que habra allguien que te meresca-

-Gracias Kazemaru- Luego miro a Endo que estaba furioso -Endo, perdoname tu ahora-

-Bien...Si Kazemaru lo hizo...Yo tambien...Aunque como que vuelvas a meterte en nuestra vida por que juro que te mato con un lanzallamas!- (xD)

-Bien...Lo prometo-

Luego Fidio se retiro, Akane le prohibio entrar a su departamento, Goenji y Fubuki como siempre solo mirando. Kazemaru se acerco a Endo.

-Endo...Tan comprensible que eres...- Lo miro tiernamente

-Que? B-bueno n-no es nada, Kazemaru- Se sonrojo

-Por eso te amo- Le dio un beso en la mejilla

Pasaron horas y horas, hasta terminar de amueblar el departamento. Akane limpiaba algunos muebles y Fubuki les sacaba el polvo que tenian algunos cuadros. Luego Goenji llamo a los dos (Fubuki y Akane), les dijo algo y los tres despues llamaron a Kazemaru y a Endo.

-Que pasa?- Dijo Kazemaru

-Bueno chicos, ustedes saben como son los amigos...- Dijo Fubuki

-No entiendo...- Dijo Endo

-Lo que pasa que este departamento no es mio...- Dijo Akane y los otros dos se quedaron mirando asustados

-Por que ahora es de ustedes!- Dijo Goenji

-QUE?- Dijeron ambos

-Debe ser una broma...- Dijo Kazemaru

-Gracias chicos, gracias...- Kazemaru se lanzo a los brazos de Endo, muy contento de ese regalo. Despues los chicos se tenian que ir a sus casas, despues de lo bien que se lo habian pasado celebrando la inauguracion de su nuevo departamento. Estaban ambos en el balcon mirando el paisaje, Kazemaru estaba mirando la luna y llamo a Endo.

-Endo...-

-Si?-

-Me alegro de que Fidio se haya disculpado y haber aclarado mas las cosas-

-A que viene ese comentario?-

-Que si no te hubiera ido a ver ese dia, no estariamos aqui...-

-Tienes razon...-

-Endo, te quiero- Mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Endo

-Yo tambien Kazemaru-

Despues Endo salia del baño y vio la pieza con salpicones rosados, que era la supuesta pieza de Akane, era una pieza vacia solo pintada. Endo sonrio.

-Oye Kazemaru...-

-Que pasa?-

-Esa pieza, no es nada?-

-Ah? Tienes razon era la supuesta pieza de Akane-

-Que haremos con ella?-

-Pues... Una biblioteca?-

-No me gusta leer-

-Entonces?-

-Que tal... Una sala dedicada al futbol?-

-Endo, por una vez deja de pensar en eso-

-Bien...-

-Una pieza para los que se quieran alojar?-

-Si me parece bien...-

-Ademas vamos a estar los dos, de seguro alguno de nuestros amigos viene a alojarse-

-Tienes razon-

-Vamos a dormir?-

-Bueno-

Ambos se acostaron mirando hacia arriba, Endo tomo agua y miro a Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru...Te dolio cuando te fuiste?-

-A donde?-

-Cuando te fuiste con Fidio-

-Si... Mucho-

-Entonces si me amas?-

-Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?-

-Muchas!-

-Entonces Endo yo te amo de aqui al infinito de ida y vuelta a pasos de caracol borracho- (Frase sacada de Facebook)

-Yo tambien..-

Kazemaru se acurruco en los brazos de Endo. Y Endo solo lo abrazo.

-Nunca me debi haber ido-

-...-

-Por que a la unica persona que voy a poder amar eres tu Endo-

-Tu eres la unica persona que yo voy a amar-

Kazemaru solo penso que de ahi su futuro con Endo seria mucho mas feliz, que sabia que podia contar con Endo y que el siempre iba a estar con el. Endo pensaba que siempre iba a hacer lo mas feliz posible a Kazemaru y que siempre lo iba a acompañar en las buenas y en las malas.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado!<strong>

**Agradezco sus reviews!**

**P.D: Estoy pensando en hacer un fic de Goenji "Holmes" y Fubuki "Watson" (xD)**

**Cuidense!**

**Bye~Bye**


End file.
